


Payback's A Bitch

by jamesm97, ShadowRealm, Superwholocked_Horcrux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alpha Derek, Awesome Cora, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Beta Danny, Beta Stiles, Bickering, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Danny Mahealani Finds Out, Dead Peter Hale, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Established Relationship, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Funny Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Imprinting, Jealous Scott, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mates, Naked Derek, Overprotective, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Past Relationship(s), Payback, Protective Aiden, Protective Ethan, Protective Pack, Sassy Cora, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles Takes Care Of The Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Danny Mahealani, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Women Being Awesome, past possession, were coyote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRealm/pseuds/ShadowRealm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholocked_Horcrux/pseuds/Superwholocked_Horcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Stiles have been spending a lot of time together- Stiles and Scott's friendship has been taken over by Issac. When Stiles and Danny are kidnapped by hunters they make a pact to get the bite- to become stronger, and prove that they can be so much better than everyone thinks they are.</p><p>But who's pack will they be in? Hale's or McCall's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0809m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0809m/gifts).



> I got a prompt of 0809m who wanted something with Stackson or Stanny and Scott/Stiles bromance, something like Scott being jealous because Stiles spends time with his boyfriend. Hope you enjoy. But I have made a few changes it will have all this stuff but more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfiction written by jamesm97 and beta'ed by Superwholocked_Horcrux! Please enjoy and be sure to leave feedback/comments!

Chapter One - Kidnapped

 

Stiles and Danny got together just a couple months after the Nogitsune was killed. Killing it changed Stiles in ways he didn’t understand, didn’t like. Not just because he killed it, it also changed him because he was possessed by a 900 year old spirit,-not mentioning the fact how it had become his doppelgänger.

Danny found out about Ethan being a werewolf when he and Aiden had a fight. At first Danny thought it was really cool- right up until he discovered the twins had played a role in Erica and Boyd getting kidnapped and killed.  Danny found out about Jackson being the Kanima from Stiles. So far, Stiles was the only one who gave Danny the whole truth, not skirt around the edges- unlike the others.

It became a thing between the two of them- doing research together as the humans of the Hale/McCall pack. Sometimes they ate takeout and slept together (the non-sexy kind of sleep). Since they were together night and day, it was not surprising that when hunters kidnapped Danny, Stiles had been right there with him.

Stiles woke up first. Jolting upright, he took in the surroundings. He frantically searched around in the dark room, knowing that Danny was with him when he was taken.

"Danny? Are you in here?" Stiles called, the only answer he received was a low grumble from the direction of the other side of the room.

"What happened? Feels like I got run over by a truck…” Danny’s voice was fairly calm, considering the situation. Stiles slumped against the wall that he was chained to.

"The people who grabbed us were hunters, I think they were wanting to trap one of the Alphas, but hey, this is Beacon Hills…anything can happen.” Stiles told the darkness.

"Do you ever get sick of being so useless?” Danny asked, “because I am,” he adds. Stiles takes note of the way Danny sounds so defeated.

“Yeah, I do, like seriously if I was a werewolf I could just…like use my strength and get out of these chains! Or I could howl and signal my location to the rest of the pack, like real wolves do.” Stiles said truthfully, because he did feel like a useless bone bag at the moment.

"Do you think Scott will give me the bite? If we survive, that is." Danny asks him.

"Yeah probably… but, I mean, why do you want it?” Stiles asked. Though, he kind of wanted it, too.“If you get it then I'm going to be the only human- one that can't do _anything_ , to boot." Stiles whines.

“I’m so _sick_ of seeing the wolves act like they’re all superior and everything! I mean I would make a better wolf that half of them- you too Stiles. You know more about wolves than any of them, and Derek was _born_ one!" Danny exclaimed.

"You know, I’ve wanted the Bite ever since the Nogitsune, but I’ve never had a chance to ask Scott since he’s never alone." Stiles said, his voice hushed so low.

"He’ll turn you, don’t worry. You’ve saved his ass way more than he saved yours, and if anything, he owes you. It's because of you he is the Alpha today! Hell, Derek's Alpha again because you picked up on Peter…" Danny’s voice rang out across the room. Stiles doesn’t feel like talking about another dead Alpha- well, Peter was almost an Alpha- had the power, but not the rank.

"I mean Der’ comes to see me every single night, but Scott? Never! He’s always hanging with Allison and Kira and Isaac. Ever since Derek started working as a deputy him, Cora, and Malia hang out with me, you, and Dad, especially on Taco Thursdays!" Stiles said as he lets out a small laugh.

"What's your point Stiles?" Danny says but Stiles can hear the smile in his voice.

"I think, if we're going to do this... then I want to be in Derek's pack." Stiles tells his friend, his voice strong and firm.

"Are you sure? What about Scott?" Danny asks him.

"I think we're already more in Derek's pack than we are in Scott's." Stiles tells him.

"Do you think he would turn us?" Danny asks.

“I know Scott wouldn’t, but Derek would. All he has in his pack right now is Malia, who is a Werecoyote, which means she has minimal power and doesn’t contribute to the pack too much, Cora -who's injured from when Peter attacked her- and she’s slowly healing, but, I mean us? We would double the power if we were in the pack.” Stiles tells Danny, and he knows this because he has thought about it many times over.

"What actually went on with Peter?" Danny asked, puzzled. It happened right during the Nogitsune crap so he didn't really get it.

“I found out that the ‘fox’ in me could sense the ‘Alpha’ in Peter and said that he was repressing his powers and biding his time so he could slaughter all of the werewolves, so all the bloodshed would go to the Nogitsune. The Nogitsune feeds off of chaos, strife, and pain, so when Peter went to kill Cora her pain and chaos would go to it. But, luckily Derek went to save Cora just in time, killed Peter and saved Cora.” Stiles told him, wishing he had a glass of water.

"Won't he just come back from the dead again? How was he an Alpha?" Danny questions, because there’s nothing better to do- the chains won't budge, and he can't see a damn thing.

"Deaton said that when Peter used Derek to bring him back, he stole most of Derek’s Alpha power. That's why he couldn't turn into a full wolf, like his mother and Laura. But it’s also why Derek couldn’t function like a true Alpha,-he didn’t know what the power felt like. I thought it was because he wasn't trained, but it was actually because he couldn't do anything when he only had bare minimum of power- which is why he seemed stronger as a Beta than as Alpha.” Stiles hears voices upstairs and wishes he had wolf hearing, because that would really come in handy.

"How much do you wanna bet that Derek is the one here to save us?" Stiles asks Danny.

"How about whoever is here to save us…we be in their pack?" Danny asks him.

"Deal." Stiles tells him as the gun fire continues as well as the shouting, growling, howling, and other ‘ing’ words continue to batter his head from the massive headache he possessed.

"Are we seriously going to do this? Be wolves?" Danny asks and he sounds nervous.

"I want to be one, but we either do it together, or not at all. I don't wanna go through it on my own." Stiles tells him honestly.

"I wanna be one…but I was scared you would treat me like you treat Scott, Isaac and the other wolves." Danny replies.

"Danny, you accepted me even after I told you what I did! I would _never_ look at you any differently than my friend- and my teddy bear." Stiles chuckles, (Danny wasn't lying, when he'd said he liked to cuddle a few years ago in the locker room.) Unfortunately, Stiles is too much of a chicken to make a move because right now Danny is his only friend. He doesn't wanna risk that kind of friendship, not yet anyways.

"I accepted you because you never did anything wrong- it wasn't you, it was the Nogitsune." Danny tells him, but before Stiles can say anything ,the light switches on and blinds them both.A hunter walks in, his chest is clawed and bloodied. He has a gun in his hands and aims it at Stiles’ heart. He pulls the trigger just as Derek bounds in and knocks the hunter down and rips out his throat. The gun’s aim shifted a little and lands in Stiles’ shoulder, inches away from his heart. Derek, in full wolf form, run over to Stiles, scenting blood.

Stiles lets out a scream of pain, Danny echoes the scream because he just saw his friend get shot. Derek trots right up to Stiles and shifts back to human and Stiles gets a face full of Derek's junk.

"I didn't know you had a birth mark on your balls and I didn't know you shaved down there." Stiles tells him through gritted teeth Derek and Danny both let out a sigh of relief because he's okay if he can make snarky comments like that.

"Stiles, shut up- you're losing a lot of blood and it's not stopping," Derek says crouching so he's eye level, "We need to get you to a hospital" Derek tells him before Danny interrupts him.

"Bite him." Danny says without hesitation.

Derek turns to the other teen and says a simple "What?!"

"We both wanna be werewolves. We were going to ask to be in your pack and for the bite." Danny tells the Alpha.

"Stiles is this true?" Derek asks Stiles and Stiles nods. "What about Scott?" Derek questions.

“For Christ’s—Fuck, just bite me! For fucks sake, this wound burns like Hell! I won’t even feel it over this pain, come on!”Derek does as he is told and lifts Stiles shirt and bites down on his hip. The wound isn't deep and Stiles stifles a small scream.

Malia comes through towards them, now also naked. Jesus Christ, the nakedness is gonna give Stiles a heart attack. Malia moves to free Danny and Derek moves to free Stiles. When they are free Cora comes in wearing a backpack, which she opens and tosses clothes at Malia and Derek.

"How many hunters are there?" Stiles asks.

“You mean how many were there. The answer is five.” Derek grunts the answer out as he pulls a shirt on over his head. Stiles smiles weakly as the darkness invades his vision and takes over the little bit of consciousness he had left.


	2. The Vet

When Stiles wakes up it's to his Dad arguing with Derek a throbbing in his shoulder and Danny holding his hand. The metal under his naked chest is freezing  and the bite on his hip feels kinda itchy.

"Why the fuck would you bite him?" His fathers worried voice comes out breathless like he has just come from running.

"Because I asked him to, Dad it was my choice." Stiles said as he sat up, light moans and groans escape from his mouth. Danny rushes over to help him, putting a small glass of water to his lips. Stiles drinks the entire cup, smiling his thanks.

"Why did you and Danny get the bite though?" His dad asks as he comes to stand by his side. Stiles looks at the blood on Danny's hip, it looks like he got the bite, too.

"Because we wanted to be useful! This town...Dad, attracts a shit load of evil and I for one am sick of getting kidnapped by Hunters and Darachs, and being taken as a fool! I wanna feel useful..." Stiles pleads with his eyes and his Dad says no more.

"Actually Sheriff, it's good he got the bite when he did. The bullet hit certain nerves in his arm and it would have been far to damaged to even up a feather, or a needle. When I removed the bullet the wound started to close slowly, which is the reason you can't move it yet, Stiles I used a numbing gel to help with the pain, but it will wear off soon." Dr Deaton said from the corner of the room. 

"Thanks," Stiles mumbles, he gets a nod from the doctor. 

"Doesn't mean I have to like, it does it?" The Sheriff sighed. 

"No, you can hate it all you want, but I want to protect this town and not die in the process. So you so you can complain all you want I am not going to go back on my decision, and even if I wanted to the bite is a gift, and it's one you can't return."

"I am eating extra tacos tonight," His father sighs and raises his brow when Stiles goes to argue.

"Oh my God, why do hunters have to attack on the Sheriff's taco night? Tonight is the highlight of my week!" Cora grumbles from the corner and everyone laughs.

"Melissa, Isaac, Scott and the twins are actually there now cooking the tacos now, so we can go get some grub if you guys want?" The Sheriff asks and everyone answers, except Stiles. Dr. Deaton pulls him away from the group before he can respond. 

"Stiles, you know Scott won't like the fact that Derek turned you, but he will accept you and Danny in his pack all the same." The veterinarian told him. 

"I am  _not_  going to be in Scott's pack, I want to be in Derek's." Stiles firmly corrects, and just the thought of his ex-best friend has his breath becoming erratic and his claws coming out. It's a slow grueling process, so painful that his eyes flash. Everybody jumps back, clearly alarmed by his newly colored eyes.

"Stiles calm down..." Danny tells him and rubs his arm and just like that he feels much calmer.

"They were blue weren't they?" He asks looking straight at Derek who won't lie to him.

"Yeah, they were Stiles. But we have had this conversation Stiles it wasn't you, that monster - it was just using your body." Derek tells him and lays a reassuring hand on his numb shoulder.

"I have a favor to ask you," Stiles told his Alpha.

"What is it?" Derek asks a small smile coming out to play.

"It's about the twins I know you don't trust them but neither does Scott and he hasn't let them join the pack. So my Dad and I have trusted them enough that we gave them our spare room. Aiden and Ethan have both become quite accustomed to living there, they are actually really cool dudes. Sometimes they would take me out to the forest, and protect me if anything happened. So what I'm trying to say is that if somebody doesn't accept them into their pack they will go crazy, and with the way Scott jerks them around, like a dog on a leash (no pun intended)...well they don't deserve that. So the one thing I ask of you...is to let them into your pack, you can accept us all at the same time." Stiles asks Derek and Derek looks ready to protest before Danny speaks up.

"He's right Derek, ever since Stiles showed them compassion and treated them like actual humans they have become protective of him and we have all become good friends. Ethan didn't even say anything when we broke up, we're friends now and he understands why I can't be with him, but maybe now we could accept them and they could accept us." Danny tells him to throw his two cents worth in.

"Do you really think they have changed?" Derek asks Stiles who nods but it's the Sheriff who speaks for him. 

"I was told everything those boys did and I have to say they are like sons to me now. They bring me dinner when Stiles is busy and they help out around the house. They have changed, they changed for the better and they have a family now, one that is treating them better than Deucalion once did. What that monster did was wrong, and if you give them a chance I'm positive they will surprise you at how civil they are, at how kind they are." The Sheriff adds. 

"I will talk to them later after tacos." Derek smirks at Stiles' beaming smile.

"John that was really beautiful, can you adopt me and treat me like you do your own sons?" Cora pipes up, which makes everyone chuckle.

"You need a man, because you're miserable when you see other couples. What is your type?" Malia asks her from where she's kicking her legs back and forth on a table behind Stiles.

"I don't really have a type...I just want someone to look at me the way I look at chocolate cake!" Cora says and frowns when everyone bursts out laughing. "I will be in the car, hurry up before the tacos get eaten!" Cora shouts and everyone is up and out the door fast. Stiles is the last to leave.

"Thanks Doc'," He says to Deaton and he nods back as a response. 

The pack and the Sheriff all pile into the car, and they make their way to the Stillinski household. There is bound to be a confrontation between Stiles and Scott, and possibly Scott and Derek, because Scott can't handle his rival Alpha being better off than he is...


	3. Chapter 3

“Dude! What happened?" Isaac's the first one to greet him when he walks through the door in his blood soaked t-shirt. Fucking Isaac… Isaac doesn't even like Stiles, but yet he showed more concern than his so-called best-fucking-friend.

 

"Hunters kidnapped me and Danny. I got shot.” Stiles tells them. Ethan and Aiden let out a loud growl. Scott scoffs at them and Melissa looked over at him, her eyes full of worry. She looks like she’s about to run over and squeeze the life out of him. 

 

"Why didn't you call me?" Scott says his puppy eyes on full display.

 

"In what fucking century do kidnappers leave the people they kidnap with their phones, dumb ass?" Stiles snaps and he can't explain the way Scott is angering him, it’s just like Scott makes him so mad! He’ll blame it on his wolf if anyone asks…

 

“Stiles, language.” His dad warns, a small human-like growl rumbled, low in his throat, it was something only his father could pull off without looking strange. Scott has a down trodden look on his face.

 

“Stiles, did you and Danny get—” Stiles knows what Aiden is about to say so he interrupts him because he wants Scott to figure it out on his own.

 

“Yes, we did. Can you come up stairs please now and help me because that would be amazing.” Stiles silently begged. He tried to have a entire conversation just with his eyebrows, and thank God they seem to get it because the awkward tension in the room was getting to him, even his father shuffled nervously. Aiden and Ethan both stand up, dragging Danny along with them, whispering, “You can help, too!”

 

"Why did you two get it?" Ethan asks as soon as Stiles’ bedroom door is closed. He’s thankful that they had the room soundproof long ago. Stiles wasn’t going to let the Twins moving in stop him from having some ‘alone time’, so he asked his father to get his room appear silent from the outside. 

 

Most of the time he used to come up with a crap explanation as to why his room is silent, but now he just sticks with saying, “I need my alone time, too!” but the real reason is unknown to everybody but his father and himself. The real reason is he has nightmares, nightmares so bad that he would have to scream himself awake, and he didn’t need anybody to hear that. Even still, they don’t come that often once Danny started coming over on the weekends and cuddling with him until he had to go home, and sometimes they would cuddle, fall asleep and Danny would have to come up with something to tell his werewolf friends. Smelling like a certain spastic boy didn’t go over well with a few of them, but that’s minor details.

 

 

"We wanted to be useful! Derek accepted us into his pack, and he wants to speak to you two.” Stiles said sitting down on the edge of his bed. 

 

“Talk to us about what?” They both asked at the same time. 

 

“Joining his pack.” Danny cut in before Stiles could tell them, Stiles growled lowly at him. He had wanted to be the one to share the news.

"Derek wants us in his pack?" Aiden pipes up, suddenly more interested in the conversation. He looks happy but confused.

 

"The Sheriff and Stiles stuck up for you both. Stiles said you two were like brothers, and the Sheriff said your like sons to him. Stiles more or less ordered Derek to accept you because he is sick of Scott only including you when he needs your strength.” Danny said for him and Stiles flushes when he gets bear hugged by the twins.

 

The force of the two werewolves coming at him sent them flying to the floor. The jolt of landing on the hard ground sends spirals of pain through Stiles’ arm, traveling up to his bullet wound. He cries out, shuffling back away from the twins. He growls and when he opens his eyes they are the electric-blue his werewolf wears. A small tear drifts down his face, and he closes his eyes again. When he opens them his eyes are normal and he is met with the two sorry expressions the twins are wearing. He looks down to the two arms with black veins writhing up and down. He smiles weakly as the pain slowly stops. 

 

“It’s healing, slowly albeit, but it’s healing.” Stiles says with a small chuckle, “Also, you’re totally going to have to teach me how to do that pain leeching trick!” Stiles adds, trying to lighten the mood and show the twins he doesn’t blame them. 

 

“Let’s get you presentable.” Ethan says, helping Stiles up. Danny and Ethan help Stiles into the bathroom, while Aiden fetches Stiles some new clothes. They clean off his face and try their best to avoid the slightly bloody bandage covering the bullet hole. Once they finish they walked down the stairs, back to where the pack is chatting quietly amongst themselves.

 

He meets Derek’s eyes, locking his own with his. He smiles softly and restrains a small gasp when he returns it. Derek’s smile is genuine and comforting. 

 

“Thank you for saving him,” Aiden says, ignoring the shocked look he receives from Derek, who is astounded that either of the twins held any more compassion that they had held post-Stiles. 

 

It’s a few moment later when things go to hell. 

 

When Aiden walked out of the room he had forgotten to close to door, not sealing the barrier that kept all sound in. Inside the bathroom the wolves in the room nearby could hear every single word, and oh how wrong those words did sound. 

 

“Jesus fuck! There’s no way _that_ can fit in that small a hole, it’s fucking huge!” Stiles cries out in pain. Everyone’s eyes bug out, the Sheriff looks like he’s going to have a heart attack, and Cora and Malia are sitting in a chair trying to contain their laughter.

 

"If you hold still it will fucking fit!” Ethan shouts back at Stiles and whoa, that didn't sound any better.

 

"Easy for you to say, you’re fucking used to it it's my first time!” Stiles retorts. 

 

"It's certainly not going to be your last,” Danny mutters under his breath, just loud enough to be heard.

 

“I thought the bite was supposed to help with pain!” Stiles whines.

 

“There! All done, you can quit your moaning.” Ethan says, his words coming out breathlessly. 

 

"I feel all gross now,” Stiles complains, “oh God, it’s all over me!” Stiles yells, obviously upset.

 

“Well…use some water and wipe it off.” Danny says, done with Stiles and his inability to function in situations like these. 

 

"My hands are kinda busy at the moment, will you do it please?" Stiles asks.

 

There is no more shouting and a few moments later the three boys emerge from upstairs. Stiles is cleaned up and has a new shirt on but, everyone has red faces and are walking down the stairs out of breath. Cora and Malia are rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs and laughing. 

 

“What’s going on?” Stiles asks, observing the scene in front of him. 

 

"It sounded…” Malia manages to get out between laughs, “like you were all fucking!” Malia told them between spouts of uncontrollable laughter.

 

“Language,” The sheriff scolds but he looks ready to laugh, too.

 

Dear Lord, they were cleaning my wounds! Get your mind out of the gutter!” Stiles proclaims, even though now he is fully red faced as well, even Ethan, who has gone to sit with his brother, was. Danny walked over to Stiles sitting down on the couch, pulling him down with him.

 

"So Stiles, what's it like having two at once?” Isaac said. 

 

Stiles looked over at him, his anger boiling over the top. He manages to rein in his control to keep from wolfing out, unable to hear the idea of being with his pack as an insult. His filter on his mouth however was lost to the wind, because this is coming from the kid who ran to Scott when he got rejected. 

 

"Probably better than having Scott’s sloppy seconds.” Stiles spits out venom and hate fueling the words. As soon as he says them he regrets ever thinking it. He slaps his forehead. “Fuck, I don’t even know why I said that.” He apologizes, backtracking quickly.

 

Everyone is silent until Isaac starts snickering. "I have to say that's the funniest joke I have ever heard you say. Hey, at least I have lost my virginity.” Isaac counters but, it's Malia who answers.

 

“Uh, sorry to disappoint, but he’s lost his virginity, too…” She says simply like a fact because it is one.

 

“No, he hasn’t. Anyway, how would you know?" Scott says, looking like someone just kicked his puppy. Stiles looks over at him, his wolf internally groaning wanting to just beat the stupid out of him. It’s at that thought that Stiles realizes just how awful he can be.

 

"Yes, yes he has, because I am the one he lost it to.” Malia scowls, upset that Scott didn’t know that. Scott turns to glare at Stiles. 

 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me? Man, you’re my best-fucking-friend, how could you—“ 

 

“I didn’t need to know that, so how about we forget about this and go eat our dinner? A.K.A everybody go eat some tacos…” The Sheriff says, not wanting a full-out brawl to begin. Everybody nods and quickly everyone is scrambling to get a seat, not wanting to be pushed to the edge. Don’t even bother asking how they managed to squeeze 11 people around a 6 person table, because they wouldn’t be able to say.

 

Twenty minutes into the dinner and there has only been light discussion, chatter here and there, and the occasional “hey, could you pass me that?” but otherwise it’s been quiet. 

 

“I’m still hungry,” Cora complains, looking at the empty platter where the taco shells used to lay. 

 

"So eat some more stuff then,” Stiles blatantly tells her.

 

"There is some cheese dip or celery left if you want some of that.” The sheriff says, pushing the plate closer to her. 

 

"Oh my god my heart is telling me cheese dip but, my jeans are saying 'for the love of God woman, eat some celery!’" She tells them and reaches over while they chuckle to dip the celery in the cheese dip. “It’s the best of both worlds, makes the heart _and_ the jeans happy.” She chitters happily. 

 

“Now that you’re in Derek’s pack can we have tacos every night?” Malia asks while still nibbling on the last taco.

 

"What does she mean? You’re in my pack not Derek’s." Scott spits out, eyes going wide, Isaac’s eyes following soon after. 

 

“Well, I would rather be in the best pack and Derek’s pack is.” He tells Scott using facts to make the inevitable argument a little less painful.

 

"Derek hasn't got the best pack!” Scott retorts, looking taken aback that Stiles would think that.

 

"Lord, please give me patience, not strength because if you give me strength, I'll also need a new identity and a one way ticket to a non-extraditing country, because I am loosing my fucking mind…” Stiles muttered under his breath, the wolves and Malia heard but not the two adults. Cora and Malia like the little trouble makers they are snicker.

 

"No Stiles, you have known me longer than him so I think I deserve an explanation.” Scott says leaning back in his chair, raising one eyebrow, daring Stiles to take the conversation one step further into a fight. Ethan and Aiden offer a warning growl to Scott, letting him know that he won’t get away with hurting or offending Stiles.

 

"You and Isaac suck at being werewolves Scott!” Stiles tells him but before he could bitch he just continues. “No, you know what? You don't get to judge me, you haven't spoken to me for longer than five minutes and, if you even do then you have Isaac or Kira or Allison right next to you holding your hand like a little baby. I have been home almost an hour and you haven't asked ‘are the hunters gone’ or ‘am I okay’ and you also haven't noticed that Danny and I are motherfucking werewolves!” Stiles shouts to Scott eyes flashing blue.

 

Scott and Isaac flinch, Melissa's eyes go wide, and Scott looks from Stiles to Danny to Derek. "You turned them!” Scott accuses. He roars and launches himself across the table at Derek pinning him to the floor.

 

There is commotion all around, everyone is trying to stop the fight. Stiles’ claws pop free and he wishes he can say what he is about to do was because his wolf was worried about his alpha but that would be bullshit because he takes great joy from doing this. He shoves his claws into Scott's back and throws him into the table which shatters into pieces, the knives and forks clatters to the floor as well and the dishes shatter upon in pact with the ground. Scott gets up and turns around to face his attacker he stops when he sees it's Stiles.

 

"We asked for the bite and he saved my life more times than I can count, I trust him with my life. I have a text from him and every member of his pack from right before I was kidnapped, we talk all the time, they ask how I am and if I need anything, the texting isn't really important but what is important is that the last time I got a text of you my so called best friend was a month and a half a go, do you know what it said?” Scott shakes his head his face slowly melting to human the scratches from Derek and Stiles slowly healing. "It said 'I heard Peters dead again research how to keep him dead got to go going out with Kira.’” Stiles spits out, reciting the text he had re-read so many times he had memorized it.

 

“Stiles, you’re my best friend though,” Scott says weakly and Stiles sees red again (or blue because his wolfs eyes are blue).

 

Stiles has Scott pinned to the wall by his throat in two seconds and Scott lets him. Stiles lets out a vicious snarl when Isaac comes to aide Scott. The beta falters and is grabbed back by Melissa who whispers 'he is right Isaac, they need to do this. He won't kill him.’

 

"I am _not_ your best friend anymore, Isaac is. I am just a friend when it suits you, or when you need someone to do research you call me or rather demand I research because you have a date, I get pushed away when you wanna go fuck your hunter slut. But, now it’s Kira right? You just keep changing over to anyone who bats their eyelashes at you, which of course would explain Isaac.” He snarls, his voice drawing out as he slowly tilts to look at Isaac, his lips drawn back in a low growl. His head knocks back lightly when a fist connects with his cheek. He smiles at Isaac who is withdrawing his fist. "You call that a punch? That right there is why I chose Derek's pack, because no matter what he has done in the past he is more of a friend to me than you have been. Hell, the twins are like my fucking brothers, they protect me! I bet you didn't even know Greenburg gave me a black eye two weeks ago when I came out as fucking bisexual.” He spat out, pushing Scott harder into the wall. 

 

“You’re bisexual?" Scott asks dumbly.

 

“ _‘You’re bisexual?’_ ” Stiles mocks. “Yes! And who do you think was there to get me a ice pack, or who was there to kick Greenburg's ass? It was Ethan, Aiden, and Danny. _They_ are my true friends. Cora and Malia held me while I cried, while I was curled up in a ball wondering why all of these things were happening to me, especially on that day. Do you know what day that was?” Stiles asks, taunting Scott as he gets into his face.

 

Scott shook his head.

 

"It was the anniversary of my mom's death, you twit. You made me a promise that you would always be there to get me through that day but where where you? On a double date with Kira and the ex you’re still in love with and her current werewolf boyfriend.” Stiles eyes return to their normal color, his claws and fangs are still out, and Cora said his face wouldn’t morph until the full moon in the car ride over.

 

"Stiles I am so—“ Scott goes to say but is interrupted.

 

"If you say your sorry I swear on my mom's grave I will rip your throat out…with my teeth.” Stiles turns and glares at Derek when he chuckles. Stiles let out a roar, his mouth opening wide and as it closed to a finish his fangs clacking as he shut his mouth with a ferocity belonging to an animal. He must have been convincing because it made his Alpha snap his jaws shut.

 

Stiles snarls at Isaac when he goes to speak. "Nobody asks for your input, you’re a guest in the house so keep your mouth fucking shut or use the door. In fact you know what, Scott you’re not my Alpha, you’re not my best friend, you’re nothing to me anymore now get out of my house and take your lapdog with you.” Stiles shoves Scott in the direction of the door and Scott left looking like he was one more insult from crying Isaac followed him quickly followed by Melissa who went after her son.

 

"I hope he is coming back to clean up this fucking mess because I'm not,” Cora says crossing her arms and looking down at the mess that littered the floor. Stiles chuckled, her comments helping take his mind off of all the Hell he had gone through today. 

 

"Have I just made a mistake?" Stiles asks his dad who smiles and pulls him in for a hug.

 

“It's better to do and possibly regret than to regret not doing it, son.” He says into his hair and pulls him in closer.

 

"Was that your way of saying 'It's for me to decide?’" Stiles asks when he pulls away.

 

His father nods and smiles at him. "Now go clean your mess up while I go see if Melissa is okay.” Stiles nods and turns, his dad shouts to him when he gets in the doorway. ”Oh, and Stiles you kicked ass and all but next time do it outside because my paycheck isn't that big and I can't keep buying tables and plates and stuff.”

 

"Okay sorry dad…” He says casting his eyes down.

 

"I will pay for everything to be replaced Sheriff he is part of my pack now so it means I look out for him. I’ve got quite a bit of money anyway, I suppose I’ve got to spend it somehow.” Derek tells the sheriff.

 

"If you’re rich how come you are working at the sheriff's station and why do you live in a rundown loft?" The sheriff asks.

 

"The Hale house is being rebuilt, there is a construction site there now and I joined the force to protect people and keep an eye on you.” Derek tells him while the other teens clean the kitchen Cora loudly protesting by eating an apple and 'supervising' the others.

 

"Why are you keeping an eye on me?" The sheriff asks Derek.

 

"Because you’re important to Stiles and he is important to me so therefore you’re important to me and I don't want you getting hurt because then Stiles will probably run himself into the ground with grief and worry.” Derek stated like it was as easy as reciting the alphabet.

 

“You're a good kid Derek. I’ll see you in a bit.” The sheriff says before he leaves. Derek waves a small goodbye before he goes to help clean the war zone Stiles and Scott had created.


	4. Summers almost hear

After all the mess is cleaned up and everyone is gone Ethan and Aiden are asleep in there room its just Danny and Stiles up they are both brimming with energy from the change that they can't sleep.

"Are you really not Scott's friend anymore?" Danny asks from where there both laying on the bed legs tangled and just staring at each other.

"Of course I am still his friend I have known him forever that's not going to change I still love him I always will Brothers fight but there still brothers Just ask the twins they argue all the time" Stiles tells Danny his voice is a whisper but because of the super hearing he hears it.

"So your not going to like abandon him or anything?" Danny asks voice small.

"Of course not I am pissed right now and everything I said was true I just wish I was more important to him right now but Isaac and Kira and Allison are more important than me so maybe I want him to work a little to get back in my good books is that so bad? To be wanted? To be treated like an equal and to actually feel useful for once?" Stiles asks voice small and broken.

"Of course it's okay what are you going to do tomorrow at school?" Danny questions.

"Don't you mean in two hours" Stiles corrects.

"Really? Wow time flies when your laying in your bed oh my god this is like the hot tub time machine but Stiles bed time machine" Danny jokes just to see Stiles smile again.

Stiles laughs full on laugh and thank god for sound proofing because that would have woken up the twins not that it matters because they will be waking up in around twenty minutes anyway and the battle for the shower will start between all four of them.

As if sensing what he was thinking Stiles gets up and starts rummaging through his closest for something to wear. "I am so taking a shower before Beavis and butt head wake up, get your clothes out of your draw and jump in after me?" Stiles asks.

"Sure" With that Stiles leaves and enters the shower.

Within the next hour Stiles and Danny are up showered and dressed they brushed there teeth side by side and Stiles is making breakfast for them and the two teens that are arguing over the shower Ethan wins because he threatens to tell Lydia he used to cuddle with a teddy when he was 12.

Aiden stumbles down the stairs with his shirt off and Stiles mumbles about 'teenagers with fucking unbelievable bodies' Aiden hearing Stiles mutterings kisses his cheek noisily and says "Just because doesn't mean you haven't got an amazing body" Stiles blushes but being Stiles he argues.

"Really name one part of my body that is Superior to your" Stiles cocks his eyebrow and Aiden just comments naturally like its the easiest thing in the world to answer.

"Well I have seen little Stiles stand at full attention and from what I seen your more endowed than most people" Aiden smirks when Stiles blushes remembering Aiden walk in on his shower time he forgot to lock the door so used to his father being at work he forgot the two people recently moved in.

"Really I am bigger than you? Good to know" Stiles lights up and Aiden steals a piece of toast and runs back up the stairs when he hears the shower shut off.

After breakfast all four teens are sitting on the couch because the dining room table is still destroyed Derek said he was buying one today after his shift at the station or rather taking the sheriff shopping to pick on out.

"Your dad said we could stay off today if you wanted it's the last day of term before summer so there won't be much work" Ethan tells Stiles.

"I wanna go in it's only a half day so it won't be too long any way no point in putting a tardy on my record" Stiles tells him everyone nods and Ethan and Aiden look upset because they wanted to stay off.

"What you guys doing this summer?" Danny asks before plopping his feet in Stiles lap.

"We don't really have plans but knowing Stiles and Ethan's love for gaming we will probably be indoors playing a game or some other not so physical shit" Aiden answers but the thought of a normal summer with his almost new family is exciting and new and he actually can't wait to do nothing for once in his life.

"Actually I have been thinking" Stiles says.

"Oh no that's never good" Danny says and the twins snicker and shut up when Stiles glares.

"Your so funny for that I am so not letting you come on the road trip" Stiles pouts and the Twins perk up.

"Road trip to where?" Aiden asks.

"Well before I became a werewolf Deaton recommended I get away for the summer to clear my head and stuff so I was thinking we go to my house" Stiles told them.

"Stiles buddy where in your house" Ethan said with a slow chuckle.

"My dad's brother was kinda rich and I was his favorite person in the world so I get some money when I am 18 the rest was donated to all different charities theirs money to put me through college twice over and money to keep me financially stable for a couple of years till I get a job" Stiles tells them.

"Did he die" Danny asks but it's not a question because It is obvious the way Stiles is talking about him and the money he gets.

"Yeah he died when I was possessed by the thing" Stiles says he still feels uneasy saying the things name.

"Sorry for your loss" Danny says and the twins mutter there agreement.

"Thanks but as I was saying he left his house to me and I haven't had a chance to go down there and pack everything up I don't even know what it looks like to be honest so I was thinking a road trip to forks and I would invite you and Cora and Malia and Derek but I am not sure if he will be able to get the time off work" Stiles tells them.

"I would love to come" Aiden says

"Me too" Ethan smiles at Stiles.

"I am so in if it means getting out of the heat I love Washington especially Forks its cold and rainy and I love the rain" Danny says.

"Me and my uncle loved the rain he took me and Scott to the amazonian rain forest when I was about seven It was beautiful me and him danced in the rain and Scott complained the entire time we where there" Stiles told them and ended with a laugh.

"Come on we are going to be late for School if we don't move and Cora and Malia will bitch about you not being in school to keep them amused" Danny told them all more to Stiles because it's true ever since joining School Malia and Cora have latched on to Stiles for his constant source of entertainment.

They all piled in Stiles jeep and Stiles peeled out the drive way and headed for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided this is a Stanny only fic because everyone supports them so you have your wish thanks for reading please like a subscribe and comment.


	5. Wanna Come With?

Stiles pulled up to the school him and the teens get out the jeep and Stiles locked it up before going to meet the wonder twin at the steps.

"Stiles dear how are we today?" Cora says trying to not laugh.

"Whats up my bitches?" Stiles says laughing along when they both stair at him.

"Don't ever call me a bitch again or I will rip your throat out with my teeth"Cora tells him and Stiles can't help but roll his eyes.

"Yeah that's right keep rolling your fucking eyes maybe you will find your brain back there"Stiles had to admit that was funny and laughed with the others before he went and tickled Cora which she hated because she was incredibly ticklish.

"Stop,Stop I am sorry" Cora gasped students passed by and laughed at them and Cora looked like she was in a fight hair wild and eyes watering.

"I wanted to ask you something both of you actually" Stiles tells the teens they have ten minutes before class anyway.

Stiles hears the familiar roar of Scott's dirt bike right next to him parking.

"What is it?" Malia asked skeptical as if he was going to ask her to bear his children.

"Well my uncle died a couple weeks ago.." Stiles was cut off by Cora.

"Sorry to hear that" Cora tells him and Malia offers him a small smile and he nods to them both.

"Yeah well uncle Frank liked to smoke and in the end it just killed him" Stiles told them and Scott comes over and stands awkwardly.

"I am sorry to hear about Frank he was a great guy"Scott tells him before pulling him into a awkward hug that Stiles sighed and returned.

"I am sorry about last night" Scott whispers into his shoulder "You where right I just I tried to keep my distance because when your around me you always get hurt" Scott admits.

"It's okay I am staying in Derek's pack that's not changing Scott I can really learn a lot about being a wolf from him and no offence but so could you because your skills are severally lacking Derek would help hone your skills if you asked" Stiles tells Scott they haven't stopped hugging and it's nice because its the first time he has been touched by his best friend since the fox.

Finally pulling away Stiles looks over to Malia and Cora stepping back a bit to now include Scott.

"Well not that I am all A-okay with you now I guess you can come too" Stiles told the three.

"Come where?" Malia asked confused.

"Well Uncle Frank left me money for when I turn 18 but he left me his house in Forks Washington so I need to go out there and check it out clean out everything there and most of all decide whether or not I want to sell it or keep it but I have to think about the stuff inside wether to donate it or to sell it or stuff so I was thinking summer road trip you guys in" Stiles asked.

"Dude you have your own house that's so cool I am in if you want me to come?" Scott asked unsure.

"Of course you can come you can do the heavy lifting" Stiles told him and Scott nodded as if that was fair.

"I am in nothing better to do" Malia told Stiles.

"I will come too did you ask Derek if he wanted to come?" Cora asked.

"I haven't yet but I will" Stiles told her,

"So who is coming?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Me, you, Danny, Ethan,Aiden,Malia,Cora and Derek if he comes" Stiles replies.

"Could we maybe err.." Scott stutters and scratches his neck awkwardly "I know you and him don't get along well but I don't wanna leave him home alone all summer so could we invite Isaac?" Scott asked.

"Sure Scott go invite your best friend along why not it will be so fun watching you and Isaac make BFF eyes at each other" Stiles says as he walks in the school pack following behind him.

He gets to his locker which is right by Allison and her and Isaac are chattering away Isaac is leaning on Stiles locker "Hey would you mind eye fucking somewhere else I need my books" Stiles says and the twins can be heard laughing. 

Isaac slides along allowing Stiles to get to his locker.

"Hey Stiles what's up you seem angry" Allison asks him.

"Well maybe it's because I am a werewolf I mean all the werewolf's I know when they turned they where a dick at first so maybe I am at the dick stage of the change" Stiles tells her and Allison takes a step back and gasps the pack is right behind him now.

"Your a werewolf?" She asks.

Stiles turns and looks at he flashes his eyes briefly and he can't explain it but his wolf knows she is a hunter and it doesn't know how to extinguish between friend and for because it just snaps it doesn't change him into a wolf it just lets Stiles do what he does best he runs his mouth.

"Ding ding ding got it in one such a smart girl" Stiles smiles he finishes putting his books in his backpack and zips it up"

"Who did this I will kill them" Allison snarls as if it was against his will.

"Well I can't say I am surprised Allison once a hunter always a hunter for your information I chose to be this was also I got shot by a group of hunters last night" Allison flinches at the venom when Stiles says hunters.

" I didn't know I am so sorry" Allison says to him.

He just turns his nose and looks at Isaac "Where all going on a road trip you in?" Stiles asks him Isaac seems shocked at the gentleness in his tone compared to before. 

"Sure where are we going to?" Isaac asks

"Scott will fill you in after all that's what hes good at right? I am leaving Sunday so be ready we will sort out details like transport and gas money later" Stiles tells him plastering a fake smile on.

"We can take my car"Allison says.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember inviting you no offense this is going to be a werewolf full trip and I don't want to be worried about being shot with arrows or sliced with Chinese ring daggers" Stiles tells the huntress and walks away to class everyone is gaping but eventually Danny and the twins rush over to him and yank him away from wolfy ears.

"What the hell was that?" Danny asked once they where a safe distance away.

"Honestly I have no idea I just felt the urge to protect you all and she felt like a danger like a predator" Stiles explains.

"Oh god you would be one of them kinds of wolf wouldn't you" Ethan scoffs in amusement.

"It isn't that hard to believe to be honest he is protective even when human" Aiden tells his brother and Stiles has had it.

"Care to share with the class?" He snaps.

"Your like the pack mother you have the urge to protect and to provide it's rare usually the pack mother is the Alpha's mate and usually female but there are exceptions like you the pack mother may seem all nice and caring but the moment those it cares for are in danger it's fierce and ruthless and will stop at nothing to protect it's pack" Aiden explains and it sounds right to Stiles.

"If any of you call me Mom I will chop of your dicks call me dad that's better" Stiles snorts in amusement.

The warning bell sounds and Stiles goes off to his first class that he shares with Allison and Allison alone.

He plops down next to her in the chemistry stool and she looks scared of him Stiles wolf thinks good but Stiles human mind thinks he doesn't wanna be like he was he will never be like that again he won't cause chaos, pain and strife not again.

"I am sorry about before my wolf feels protective over the others and because your a hunter it feels threatened, I am totally new at this and I don't want you coming along because I want them to teach me control there is only werewolf's coming so I can handle hurting you but if I hurt you, I could do damage and I would never forgive myself if I hurt you" Stiles told her honestly and she smiled slowly and replied.

"Don't worry about it and it's fine maybe I could come later on in summer if you learn control?" Allison suggested and Stiles nodded and smiled the teacher came in to start the lesson and Stiles was thankful when the clock struck 1pm because he was the first out of school and waiting for the others so he could go to the station to see if Derek will be coming with them.


	6. The Worse Thing

Okay so by far the worst thing about being a werewolf, is the fact that you can hear the rumors going around school, without having to be told.

That wouldn't be too bad but, the rumor is about Danny and Stiles.

Everyone and he means everyone thinks there dating, that would be so bad because Stiles has a huge crush on Danny has done forever, but he just hasn't got the confidence to ask him out.

Sure they sleep together and spend most of there time together they even have there own draws to keep things like clothing and spare toothbrushes stuff like that in each others houses.

But it just makes simple things like driving to the station with Danny and the twins super awkward.

Danny is chatting away to the twins in the back seat while Stiles is just thinking about whether Danny would actually say yes to Stiles if he asked him out.

They get to the station within five minutes there isn't a whole lot of town in Beacon Hills.

Deputy Parrish is on the front desk.

"Hey Stiles you hear to see you're father?" He asks the boy.

"Actually I came to see Derek" He tells the officer.

"Derek?.. Oh you mean Hale?"

"Yep that's the one" His reply is sarcastic because there is only one deputy called Derek in the station.

"He is going over some case files with your father in his office I will buzz you through make sure to knock first" Damn his sexy smile because Stiles hates the way deputy Parrish makes him feel so young.

"Yes sir" Stiles salutes and walks to his fathers office followed by the twins and Danny.

After he knocked on the door and heard his dad say "Come in" Stiles bound into the room and made a bee line straight for the comfy chairs. Danny and the twins entered after him and stood awkwardly at the door.

"Stiles what do you want? I'm working" The sheriff said.

"Your always working but that's not the point you're not the one I came to see it's Derek" Stiles replied and laughed at the eye roll his dad gave him.

"Is everything okay?" Derek asks concern showing in his voice.

"Yeah I actually wanted to ask you if you could get some time off work to come with the gang up to Washington for a couple of weeks?" Stiles asks his alpha.

"Whats in Washington? And who are the gang?" Derek answers back.

"All the were creatures in our friend circle including Scott and Isaac and I have a house up there I need to clear it out and decide whether to see or not" Stiles tells him.

"Well if Scott's going why do you need me to go?" Derek asks stumped.

"Because I would feel much better if you did and I wanted you to teach me stuff and they have a lot of woods in Forks" Stiles replies from the heart.

"I would actually feel a lot better Derek if you went with them and looked after them I can okay it and it can be your holiday?" The sheriff replies and asks because he can't force Derek to do anything.

"Sure I will go when do we leave?" He could do with a break anyway.

"Great and on Sunday could I ask you one more big favor?" Stiles really needs Derek to say yes because it will be a great punishment for Scott.

"What is it first?" Derek asks eyebrows raising in question.

"I will be taking Danny and the terrible twosome over there in the jeep can you take Malia, Cora, Scott and Isaac in your car?"

"Why can't you take Scott and Isaac and I take the twins?" Derek whines like actually whines the big bad wolf whines like a puppy.

"Because my wolf doesn't trust them yet but they trust everyone that I said I want in the jeep" Stiles replies plainly.

"Well can I at least swap you Cora and Malia for the twins? because I can't handle driving with them for long distances with them in a confined space" Derek can just imagine it now it will be awful.

"Sure" Stiles say and glares at the twins who go to protest until they mumble quietly to themselves. Danny just looks amused.

"Thank god" Derek says more to himself than the room.

"Well I have to go pack and I think I might have a movie night tonight if you and the girls wanna stop by and I will make dad do some tacos because we wont be hear for them next week" Stiles tells Derek and his eyes light up at the word 'Taco'

"Don't I get a say in what I cook?" The sheriff asks.

All the teens and Derek's heads whip around to the sheriff and deliver a swift 'No' in unison.

"See you later Derek, Dad don't forget to pick up the stuff for tacos love you bye" Stiles ran out of the station before he got any protest from his father.


	7. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1330384
> 
> I loved this little road trip story by alphagottadonk so I changed it up to suit my needs.
> 
> But go check this story out It's sterek and Stiles is just the best in this story

“No.” Danny groaned

"No" Danny said again, getting a unanimous groan from everyone else. (And seriously fuck them Stiles is heavy okay) They didn't have time for this right now, but Danny doesn't care about that little detail. 

Lydia rolled her eyes and pushed her way past Danny to slide into the front passenger seat of the car, calling, “Suck it up, you big girl's blouse and get in” and seriously Lydia isn't supposed to be coming but her and Allison made Stiles feel bad so now there coming too.

Danny's brows pinched together at the pet-name, just long enough for Stiles to shove him into the backseat and plop down on his lap. Danny let out an affronted noise and tried to push Stiles off but he has dug his knees into the back of Allison’s seat and refused to be budged. Stiles told the girls if they wanna come then they have to drive first.

“Dammit Danny, quit being a drama queen. Cora and Malia can't sit on your lap because there wearing skirts too way to short to sit on your lap, and I would sit on their laps but I would get uncomfortable because of there skinny legs so shut up.”

He ordered, Danny and Lydia smirked letting out a quiet ‘thank you,’ for someone finally saying it. Danny was glaring at the back of Stiles’ head and Stiles knew it, could practically feel the heat of it. “That stopped working for everyone a long time ago, Sexy.” He informed, watching everyone else pile into the car. Allison cranked the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot after making sure everyone was situated, getting them onto the main road and heading for the Washington DC.

It was just starting to bleed dark out and the streetlights were starting to flick on, casting a dim amber glow into the car that was almost nice. What wasn't very nice though was how cramped he felt in the car, knees pressed against Allison’s seat up high because he didn't have enough room to put them down thanks to the girls and Danny’s long lean and beautiful legs taking up all of the room.

They where wearing shorts and the girls skirts because a car cramped with four girls and two boys and with four of the people being were creatures makes them hotter, Stiles has to fight the urge to run his hands up and down Danny's legs because damn the thoughts he has had about those legs.

He frowned at the quiet before asking for some music and Allison obliged, flipping through the radio before settling on something cheerful and poppy that she knew Lydia was going to hate. 

They were going to be cooped up in this little car together for just over an fourteen hours, headed up to Forks was going to be long and boring. A fourteen hour trip is a lot of time for him to be stuck in a tiny space, but if he had something to occupy him, it wasn't usually so bad. In this case, Danny was going to be that thing.

He spent a good fifteen minutes rapid fire questioning Danny with any and every question he could think up, laughing when he finally got tired of it and said, “Stiles if you don’t shut up, I am throwing you out the damn window.”

Stiles shifted on his lap, trying to get his knee on the other side of Allison’s seat, noticing the way Danny tensed under him when he moved. He tossed Derek a small grin over his shoulder and wriggled again, even grumbling, “Allison, can you shift the seat forward my legs got cramps.” To try and make it seem like he was just uncomfortable.

He pushed his ass down against Danny’s lap before managing to get his knee pressed to the window, settling for a moment before circling his hips slowly, as subtly as he could. Danny made a noise in the back of his throat and hooked an arm around Stiles’ waist, demanding, “Stop moving.”

Stiles laughed and went still, leaning back against Danny and giving the impression that he was actually going to listen for once. Danny’s arms stayed tight around him for a little while before they loosened again and Stiles immediately started squirming down against him again, relentless.

“Stiles, stop.”

Danny all but growled at the back of his neck, Stiles grinning as he asked, “Stop what? I’m just trying to get comfortable.” Cora made a strangled noise from beside them, covering her nose with the sleeve of her shirt before saying, “You really should stop before we all end up gagging.”

Stiles sneered at her, figuring she meant because they were being gross, but then he noticed the way Malia was pressing her nose out the window with a grimace. He paused for a moment and then whirled around to gape at Danny, once he smelt the smell himself he was stunned he murmured, “Dude, are you?” He pressed down a little harder and yeah, that was definitely Danny sporting a semi just like that one dream he had that happened in this very jeep. Stiles barked out a laugh, watching the way Danny’s face tinted a noticeable shade of red that Stiles wanted to chase and lick.

Stiles reached back to tug on Danny’s red-tipped ear and got his hand slapped away, beaming victoriously. “You two are so gross.” Malia whined, rolling her window down even more to let the scent of the very obvious arousal that is now coming from the both of them in the bucket loads out of the confined space.

“We’re adorable,” He corrected, writhing against Danny and listening to the way he tried to hold in a gasp at the friction. The werewolves groaned and Lydia turned to fix him with an unimpressed squint, saying, “Stiles, we know what a distinct lack of attention you get. We hear about it every day, when you tell us your so under appreciated but could you please stop before the other werewolves start puking?”

Stiles let out an offended sound before turning to throw his legs over Cora so he could sit sideways, shifting to get a better look at Danny. He was glaring at the window like it could help him out of the situation like some sort of vacuum of air will engulf him and carry him back home and Stiles couldn't help but 'awe' at him, scratching lightly at his incredibly cute dimpled chin. “You’re so cute when you’re mad at yourself for being horny, you know that?”

“Gross,” Malia and Cora said in almost perfect sync, Allison looked in the mirror and smiled before before saying, “I think they’re cute.”

Stiles gave her an appreciative smile and nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly with that statement. He thought the whole cat-and-mouse game he and Danny had kept up since there friendship sparked was fun and adorable, even if it did end up with more than enough sexual frustration. He can smell Danny's arousal when he bends over and yet Danny hasn't said anything to Stiles maybe he is worried the friendship will end?

“Yes, Allison because making Danny get a boner in a car full of werewolf's is amazing,” Cora scoffed, shoving at Stiles’ feet when he pushed them against her leg.

“It is adorable. Look at how embarrassed he is because of me,” He hummed, grinding down against him to punctuate the words and Danny groaned before pressing his mouth against Stiles’ shoulder to try and muffle it.

Malia gagged and Allison shot him a stern look through the rear view mirror, warning, “If anyone pukes in the car, you’re cleaning it up.” Stiles snorted before leaning against Danny the rest of the way, nudging his face up to the underside of Danny’s chin and nipping at the skin there. “I hate you,” Danny hissed, trying to shy away from Stiles only for him to slip a hand up to his jawline to hold him still as he nosed his way up Danny’s neck. 

“Uh-huh, sure you do,” He teased, grazing his teeth against Danny’s earlobe "I have wanted you for a long time Danny you must have smelled me by now every time we sleep together" But before Danny could reply Malia let out a little high pitch whine that sounded maybe a little jealous and grabbed Stiles and laid him down spread out head in her lap and body on Cora.

“If I have to watch that for another second I am going to literally claw my eyes out.” She explained, fighting Stiles when he tried pawing his way back over to Danny, who shoved him back and thanked her.

During there second hour on the road Malia and Cora had fell asleep and Lydia was having her turn at driving while Allison slept in the passenger seat.

Stiles carefully extracted himself from Malia and Cora and climbed back in Danny's lap.

"Did you ever smell the lust coming off me when we first turned?" Stiles asked low and sultry in Danny's ear.

Danny's breath becomes heavy and he puts his head on Stiles.

"Did you ever feel when I woke up hard and pressing against your back did you ever feel when you where hard and pushing it against my ass I used to push back and I used to enjoy the little breaths you would release I have wanted you since before I wanted Lydia but you never noticed me" Stiles said.

"I notice everything Stiles I just stayed away from you because I liked you too and I thought you where straight and of course I noticed when you where pushing back against my morning wood because I was awake each and every time you did it and I almost lost it and just fucked you into the mattress then and there but your dad came in and we decided to pretend to be asleep" Danny groans when Stiles kisses his neck.

Stiles started to rut against Danny and soon they where both hard "Do you want me?" Stiles asks.

"So much" Danny groans and crashes there lips together for the first time Stiles feels drunk of the taste of Danny.

Stiles hand slowly reaches for Danny's shorts but Lydia slams on the break and Stiles goes flying into the back of her seat.

 

"Knock it off you horney bastard or I will wake the girls up to beat you up" Lydia warns and starts the car again.

They didn't do anything but Stiles did learn Danny likes him and Stiles falls asleep in Danny's arms so it's a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think???


	8. Oh My God!

Stiles was awoken for his turn to drive once they reached the borders for Washington.

Stiles used to come down hear every summer before the werewolf shit happened and it brings tears to his eyes because he should have made time for his uncle before he died.

Stiles drives through Washington and it looks like a storm is coming, So he picks up speed and ignores the ramblings of his pack all around him and focuses on driving to Forks.

Besides his phone has been chirping with texts from him all day and he is waiting at the house for him to get there and Stiles can't help but feel excited and happy and amazing all in one.

It takes two hours for them to enter Forks and another ten to get to the house.

Stiles jeep pulls to a stop and Derek's car pulls up right after it.

Stiles hears the gasp of all his friends when they take in the massive mansion of a house that his Uncle owns and now he owns it.

Stiles loved this place so much he used to love playing hide and seek when he was younger and then in his teen years he used to love running around in the woods with his Teddy.

 

"Wow Stiles if I was you I would totally just move here this house is amazing" Lydia says.

The massive front door is thrown open to his house and the smile comes to Stiles face when he sees them.

The five people all four boys shirtless and six pac showing with shorts and the girl with a small top hardly worth wearing but covers the essential top part and also wearing shorts.

Stiles stiffens when he hears Derek growl and that is the spark that sets all the other Were's growling too.

The five start laughing and Stiles meets his eyes and his smile magnifies. 

The young lad starts running towards Stiles but before Stiles can do anything Scott wolf's out and starts to jump in front of Stiles to protect him from the other approaching teen. 

Stiles doesn't know why but when he sees the teen its like time Stops it's like his life had no meaning until he got back to him.

Scott lashes his claws out and swipes the other teen across the arm drawing blood.

Stiles wolfs out and digs his claws in Scott's back and throws him straight through the front window of his jeep. 

Shit maybe throwing in that direction wasn't the brightest idea ever. But he can live with that.

"Nobody can touch him like that again with out going through me and I know more about being a werewolf than all of you so when I say I will kill you I MEAN IT!!" Stiles roared.

And the weird part is everyone's eyes fall to the ground as a sign of submission everyone accept Derek but even Scott newly out of the car cuts slowly healing drops his eyes.

"Wow Stiles somebody's got some explaining to do" Seth says and damn his smug fucking face.

Stiles has to punch him in the arm because of how idiotic it was to run towards them.

"Ow what was that for?" Seth looks affronted but Leah's loud laugh can be heard for miles Stiles has always been Leah's favourite.

"Seriously Teddy you couldn't have waited like a minute to I could tell my pack I don't know hey guys these are my friends Seth, Jacob, Leah,Embry and Quil there werewolves just like us only when they shift they become full wolves I have known them since I was five and then they became Werewolves when they where in there teens so I have knows about the supernatural a lot longer than I might have let on" Stiles ranted.

"Okay it was stupid to run but I missed you and stop calling me teddy" Seth signs exasperated.

"I will call you teddy all you want" Stiles growls.

"Fifty bucks Stiles tackles Seth to the ground in a hug within sixty seconds" Embry whispers to Jacob.

"Your on" Jacob tells him.

Seth uses his puppy dog eyes that make Stiles heart skip about a hundred beats and looks up through his lashes at Stiles " I just missed you" Seth tells him in a small voice and Stiles knows he is doing it to make him forgive him and it works because Stiles tackles him to the ground in a sort of play fight hug combination.

"Damn it" Jacob says and hands fifty bucks over to a laughing Embry.

Stiles recovers from the hug and beckons the pack of five over too them.

"Guys this is the Black Pack I know haha very funny it rhymes but it's what their called This Is Jacob Black he is the Alpha of this pack I have known him since I was four he used to make me eat mud pies because he is a mean shit" Stiles says and Jacob laughs and comes up to hug Stiles earning a warning growl from Derek.

"Relax I have known Stiles for a long time I'm not going to hurt him he is one of the first people I have told and shown about me being a werewolf and judging by your protectiveness you must be the Alpha Derek? Stiles has told us so much about you and sweet ride by the way" Jacob tries to get Derek to open up but all he gets is a grunt.

"That reminds me Jacob old buddy will you do me a really big favor and..." Jacob cuts Stiles off before he can ask.

"And fix your piece of crab Jeep sure as long as you come cliff jumping with me now that your a werewolf you can't chicken out" Jacob chuckles at Stiles attempt at punching him for insulting Roscoe his jeep is very precious to him.

"Any way guys this is Leah she is a loud mouth so don't get on the wrong side of her otherwise you will get your ass handed to you because she is a bad ass and like a sister too me so show some respect" Leah kisses him on the cheek and hugs him and then punches his arm.

"Next time tell them what to expect before causing drama you idiot" Leah scolds and Stiles has the decency to look ashamed.

"Next Is Quil the funny one of the group as he likes to think but that crown shall and forever be mine so he can try and be funny all he wants because he will never out shine me" Stiles chuckles and Quil gives a fake laugh.

"Ha Ha you are so funny" Quil says.

"I know that's what I just said, Anyway next is Embry he is the competitor in the group the quiet one and really good with mechanics like Jacob so basically my complete opposite" Stiles admits.

"I don't know Stiles I have my moments where I ramble on about stuff too" Embry counteracts earning a laugh from a few of Stiles pack.

"And last but by no means least is Seth he is my best friend and Leah's brother and he is just amazing for those of you that are wondering why I call him teddy..." Stiles goes to tell the story.

"Oh My God no Stiles don't you dare I swear to god I will rip your tongue out with my fangs and I am not kidding around" Seth whines.

"Why don't you want me to tell them your such a cute wolf your fur is so soft just like a teddy and I swear I had some of the best sleeps when you would wolf out and curl around me it was so warm and toasty" Stiles laughs when Jacobs pack crack up all teasing Seth and making the teen bright red.

"Anyway guys this is my Pack as you said Jacob that is Derek my Alpha, the other alpha is my friend Scott and his pack That cute little lady is Kira Scott's girlfriend and the tall lanky one is Isaac and his girlfriend his Allison and the fiery red head is Lydia she is something not to be fucked with and he boyfriend is in my pack so Embry keep your eyes to yourself, yes you I know what your like don't give me that look" 

"I don't know what your talking about" Embry says.

"yeah okay, Anyway this is my pack Malia and this is Cora Derek's sister Ethan and Aiden my brothers from another mother Aiden is Lydia's boyfriend as you can see the way that they are feeling each other up even though they have only been apart for fourteen hours" Stiles hissed at the couple embracing each other.

"Oh can it Stilinski you where nearly having sex with Danny in the back of the car so you can go suck on a lemon or better yet suck on Danny I am sure he will be thrilled" Stiles face reddens and he misses the way Seth's face falls at the new information.

"And this is Danny my friend errm thing I don't know yet its complicated" Stiles looks to Danny for help but Danny is too busy looking at Seth.

"Okay as much fun as this has been we have training to do Stiles we will bring some beer and stuff round later if you want for a catch up?" Jacob asks.

"Sure" Stiles pulls out a hundred bucks out and passes it to a puzzled Jacob. "Get some burgers and hot dogs and meat from that butchers over the road from the diner on your way back and we will have an indoor barbecue" Stiles asks.

"Oh sure see you later" Jacob and his pack all bid there good byes and Seth leaves without hugging Stiles which is weird.

And normally that wouldn't bother but Stiles feels like Seth just clawed his heart out and he doesn't know why he feels like this.

He doesn't know why all his thoughts are going to Seth and his sweet smile and perfect body why is this happening now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did Stiles imprint on Seth and because Seth has been a werewolf for longer does that mean he has all ready imprinted on Stiles or somebody else? And what does this mean for Danny and Stiles newly acquired relationship?


	9. CEO

Stiles and his pack spent about half an hour picking out rooms for everyone because the mansion is king size and it was only Stiles uncle that lived their most of the rooms where empty.

Stiles and Danny decided separate rooms would be better so they each got a room, Lydia and Aiden are sharing a room so is Scott and Kira and Allison and Isaac, Derek is getting his own room obviously Ethan has his own room too, but Cora and Malia decided to share because there like sisters not cousins and there now attached to the hip.

When it came to boxing up his uncles personal possessions it didn't take very long because his uncle was hardly ever hear he went traveling a lot he was a weapons dealer just like Allison's dad accept his uncle was the most sought after collector and trader in the world.

And what Stiles hasn't told the pack about his uncle is the fact that he left Stiles over five million dollars in a trust fund and control of all his assets which means he is not only the owner of the mansion and can do as he pleases with it and the vault of weapons in the basement but he is the youngest CEO at the age of eighteen of Stilinski weapons Incorporated unless he chooses to sell his seventy percent shares in the company.

Stiles father has no idea what Stiles uncle left him because the lawyer wouldn't allow him to be present because of the field day the press would have if the news leaked that the possible new owner of a multi-billion dollar company was just a kid. 

Stiles doesn't know what to do because if he chooses to take controle of the company like his uncle wants him to it would mean he would be traveling a lot and the company is situated in Washington so he would have to move from Beacon Hills.

Pros of moving would mean he is closer to family away from home when he says family he means the black pack. Also he would be rich.

Cons would be he would have to leave home. 

Ethan and Aiden come barging in his room without knocking.

"What's up?" Aiden says.

"We could hear your heartbeat its hammering like your being chased with a gun" Ethan says.

That's when Lydia enters and closes the door behind her "Are you okay you look pale as hell" She says.

"What I am about to tell you stays between us right?" Stiles asks and gets a nod out of all three of them before the twins throw themselves on the bed beside him and Lydia sits slowly and lady like on the end of the bed.

"What's up sweety?" She asks.

"My Uncle left me all his shares in his company so I now own a multi-billion dollar company and he wants me to take over from him" Stiles tells them.

There eyes light up and they all go to say congratulations but Stiles holds up his hands to stop them.

"I really wanna run the company but it would mean moving hear and I will be on my own, My dad told me if I wanna keep this house then he will either take early retirement and move hear with me or move hear and get a job on the police force here he doesn't know anything about the company" Stiles tells them.

"So will you be keeping this house if you move hear?" Ethan asks. Stiles nods his answer "Well Stiles your like my second brother so if its alright with you I would move with you this place is so quite and I love it hear and I have only been here for over an hour" Ethan tells him leaving Stiles shell shocked.

"And obviously I will be coming too besides they have a high school I can always just transfer besides this mansion is well better than your house in Beacon Hills and if your going to be rich you are so building a games room" Aiden tells him leaving Stiles twice as shocked.

"Guys I can't make you just move and Aiden what about Lydia?" Stiles tells them.

"Oh Lydia's coming with like Aiden said we can always transfer to the high school and your totally going to need someone to help you run the company and I am a genius" Lydia told him.

"You all would really move hear with me?" Stiles asks them.

"Stiles your acting like you have asked us to give you our hearts all's we are doing is swapping schools and moving into a mansion with a soon to be rich dude if you don't run that company I will kill you and run it myself" Lydia says and makes him laugh.

 

"Fine I will do it I will move hear and run the company" Stiles tells them.

"Oh my god I'm going to phone my mom to tell her to pack all my stuff and go to the school to get my transfer papers ready" Lydia squeals literately squeals and runs out the door.

"Guess its time to tell my dad the truth and phone the lawyer to tell him I will be taking controle of the company and not selling" Stiles says the twins leave him to let him make the calls in peace.


	10. Karaoke Bar

Stiles and the pack were in the huge living room he had just phoned his dad and the lawyer.

 

The conversation with his dad went well, and by well Stiles means that his dad ranted and raved at him and told him he couldn't run a company that big.

 

Stiles had a quick reply for that.

 

"Dad you're always complaining about us not spending time together so if you move here then I can hire you and we can run the company together, I asked Frank the lawyer and he said I could hire you as my aid" Stiles told his father.

 

"Stiles your asking me to give up my job as sheriff and to sell the house where you grew up and for what?" The sheriff asks.

 

"I don't know dad a new house a new start Beacon Hill's is plagued with memory's and not the good kind everywhere I turn I see Mom and it breaks my heart every time" Stiles shouts at his dad through the Skype connection on his laptop tears springing from his eyes.

 

"Stiles I understand but it's a lot of pressure and you only just turned 18 you still have six months left of high school are you just going to drop out?" His dad says voice soft because of Stiles tears.

 

"Of course not me Lydia and the twins are all going to transfer to Forks high school Frank said the CEO barely has any work just signing papers and looking over proposals" Stiles told his dad.

 

"And where do I fit into this?" The sheriff asks.

 

"We get a new start more time as a family and did I mention the best part?" Stiles asks waggling his eye brows.

 

"Whats the best part?" Stiles dad asks fighting to keep a smile down at Stiles antics.

 

"We get to travel a lot on the company's dime and your salary will be double and a half of the sheriff's salary your currently on" Stiles tells him and this peeks the sheriff's interests.

 

"What exactly is my job?" The sheriff asks. Hook, Line and Sinker.

 

"Basically nothing, you will be my adviser me and you will only handle meetings in other states and countries, We travel to many different branches of law enforcement and military bases and see what they need and we advise them on numbers and makes and modals" Stiles repeats when Frank told him.

 

"Will we be traveling all the time?" His father asks.

 

"No Frank said that the senior management team do most of the work I only meet new clients and strike up deals I will mostly be in board meetings and attend parties to boost publicity" Stiles tells him.

 

"So we get payed for doing nothing?" His father asks unconvinced judging by his face.

 

"Yeah I just went over this I am doing it dad you don't have to move with me I am 18 I can do this without your blessing" Stiles sticks his tongue out to his dad.

 

"Why do you want this because you have never expressed an interest in running a company you always wanted to be an history major and work at uncovering the past" His father asks.

"And then my friends and I got turned in to werewolves and when this opportunity arose my mind jumped to how many hunters could buy stuff from the biggest branch of weapons dealers in the world and how many werewolves can I save by ridding hunters of there weapons" Stiles tells him.

 

"That's actually really smart" His father says and shock and surprise are on his face.

 

"You wound me father obviously my thoughts would be on protecting people because I have been doing it for years" Stiles tells him.

 

"If you really want to do this then I am in I will give in my two weeks notice and pack up and sell the house and all that" His father told him.

 

"I thought you would be in so I took the liberty to wire $10,000 over to your account" Stiles smiles.

 

"Why did you wire that much money over?" His father asks wide eyed.

 

"So you can hire movers and get a plane out here because the squad car will have to go because it won't be your car anymore" Sties tells his dad.

 

"What am I going to do for a car out there?" His father asks "and what about the twins motor cycles?" 

 

"Well just pack the bikes up with the rest of the moving stuff and you can have my jeep to drive" Stiles tells him.

"What will you drive if I have the jeep?" John asks puzzled.

 

"Well I have $4,990,000 so I am thinking about buying a Ferrari" Stiles beams.

 

"Are you serious?" John asks.

 

"Well I am rich and I always wanted a flashy sports car so I might go browse with Lydia and the twins in Washington maybe it's time for a new Stiles hit the gym a little I have more stamina now I'm supernatural maybe I can build a little muscle get clothes that aren't plaid and dress the part of a successful CEO and drive a CEO type car" Stiles beams.

 

"Oh challenge accepted I am so buying you enough clothes for a walk in wardrobe since money ain't a problem" Lydia says giddy from the door way as she walks in and plops down on the bed and waves to the sheriff on Stiles laptop screen.

 

"Hi Lydia, Stiles tells me your moving in with us? What does your Mother think?" The sheriff asks but its said in a way where it sounds rhetorical.

 

"Nothing I told her I was moving I will be back for my stuff and Prada in like a week, she cried and said her little girls growing up and flying the nest she said she's proud and I just hung up" Lydia says.

 

"Oh so she's all right with it then?" He asks.

 

"Of course my mom adores Stiles and knowing I'm moving in with him makes he happy" Lydia says.

"You are so not sharing a room with Aiden" The sheriff says.

"What? Sheriff that is so not fair why" Lydia splutters.

 

"For one he is still 17 and a junior I am his legal guardian when he turns 18 you can do whatever you please but not a moment before" Stiles tunes out of the argument Lydia and his dad have when his phone pings.

 

From Sexy Seth.  
16:11

Hey Sti Mom and Dad wanna see you do you wanna come round the Bar? Xx

 

Stiles reads the text and gets a pull in his chest to see Seth again so the text he sends back is 'sure be their soon' and covers Lydia's mouth from arguing any more.

 

"Dad I gotta go I will see you later, Ill let you know if I buy a car" Stiles tells him and hangs up the skype call.

 

"Come on we are going to a bar round the corner go tell everyone" Stiles tells Lydia as he goes to change into skinny jeans and a too tight shirt that shows off his ass and lightly muscled arms and torso respectfully.

 

That's why there all in the Living room putting coats on Isaac and Allison decide to stay behind so does Kira and Scott surprisingly, Cora also stays behind and obviously Malia because them two are joined at the hip seriously, They are all going to have like a couples bake off in the massive kitchen.

 

They are all making a feast to make a good impression for the black pack later there not doing anything major just salads dips and party favors to go with all the meat Jacob is bringing by later. 

 

Derek stays behind to supervise the bunch of teens, So Stiles kitchen isn't destroyed just because he has the money to buy a new one now doesn't mean he wants too.

 

So it's just Stiles, Lydia the twins and Danny, Surprisingly Derek let's Stiles borrow the camero on the exception that Stiles and only Stiles drives.

 

It's a tight fit but the twins fit in the back Lydia on Aiden's knee and Stiles and Danny in the front.

 

The five teens make there way to the Karaoke bar and all the way over Stiles feels a ache in his chest that gets easier the closer he gets to the bar, The closer he gets to Seth his mind supplies.


	11. Best Friend

Stiles loves and he means Loves capital L and all. The Karaoke bar that Seth's parents owned.

 

The five teens parked the car and get out Stiles is super excited like he is ten years old and making his way to go sing Disney  songs with Seth. He gets one whiff of Seth's scent and his wolf and himself instantly perk up.

 

Danny notices this and pulls him aside. "We will catch you up guys" Danny tells them and they walk ahead.

 

"I need to tell you something" Danny says.

 

"What is it?" Stiles asks.

 

"I kissed Ethan like an hour ago, I just I don't know what this is between us I just know that I am not the one you want, I see the way you look at him and when you told him about me being your boyfriend his face fell, I want you to be happy and with you  moving here I think you should give it a shot Stiles you and him seem perfect for each other" Danny tells Stiles.

 

 

"Was it that obvious?" Stiles asks.

 

"Yeah but don't worry about it besides I think with your permission I might start dating Ethan again he has proven that he is  many things and not just a killer" Danny tells Stiles.

 

"You totally have my permission but why do you need it?" Stiles asks and they slowly walk towards the medium sized diner slash karaoke bar.

 

"I don't he do's because you're like a brother to him he just doesn't want to do anything to put that at risk" Danny tells him.

 

"Well I want you to be happy, but I really doubt Seth likes me like that" Stiles says nut the conversation gets cut off once they  enter the shop and everyone shouts 'surprise' at him.

 

Their is a banner that reads 'welcome home' hanging up but someone has scribbled out 'Home' and wrote 'Back' instead.

 

"Stiles my mom said your not getting any curly fries unless you sing something" Seth says after he comes up and hugs Stiles.

 

"I will in a minute I just need to talk to Jacob first" Stiles says and nods to the Alpha to follow him outside.

 

"What's up?" Jacob asks worry in his voice.

 

"I am moving here with my Father" Stiles says. 

 

"That's amazing" Jacob beams.

 

"Ethan and Aiden are moving here too I wanted your permission to enter your territory and also I wanted to see if I and the  twins could join the pack" Stiles asks nervously.

 

"Of course you all can, I would obviously have to bite you again though with you being a different breed of wolf I would have to bite you so your half shifts become full shifts like my packs" Jacob says.

 

"Wait so if you bite me that means no more half shifts but full shifts so I can turn into a massive wolf like you and Seth?" Stiles is nearly jumping for joy because that is awesome.

 

"Yeah" Is all Jacob says.

 

"I will talk to the twins later on and tell them" Stiles says.

 

"Great now come on I wanna here you sing it's been way to long"

 

Stiles and Jacob makes their way back in and Stiles goes towards the stage his previous pack Lydia the twins and Danny all  groan because they haven't know Stiles that long and they don't know how much of an amazing singer Stiles is.

 

The Forks pack and majority of the people do though so they all cheer.

 

Stiles whispered his song choice to the DJ and grabbed the mic and waited for the lyrics to start on the screen even though he  knows the song by heart.

 

 

Grew up in a small town

  
And when the rain would fall down

  
I'd just stare out my window

  
Dreaming of what could be

  
And if I'd end up happy

  
I would pray (I would pray)

  
  
Trying hard to reach out

  
But when I tried to speak out

  
Felt like no one could hear me

  
Wanted to belong here

  
But something felt so wrong here

  
So I prayed I could break away

  
  
  
I'll [spread](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/kellyclarkson/breakaway.html#) my wings and I'll learn how to fly

  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

  
And I'll make a wish

  
Take a chance

  
Make a change

  
And breakaway

  
Out of the darkness and into the sun

  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love

  
I'll take a risk

  
Take a chance

  
Make a change

  
And breakaway

  
  
Wanna feel the warm breeze

  
Sleep under a palm tree

  
Feel the rush of the ocean

  
Get onboard a fast train

  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)

  
And breakaway

  
  
I'll [spread](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/kellyclarkson/breakaway.html#) my wings and I'll learn how to fly

  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

  
And I'll make a wish

  
Take a chance

  
Make a change

  
And breakaway

  
Out of the darkness and into the sun

  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love

  
I'll take a risk

  
Take a chance

  
Make a change

  
And breakaway

  
  
  
Buildings with a hundred floors

  
Swinging around revolving doors

  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on

  
Fly away, breakaway

  
  
I'll [spread](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/kellyclarkson/breakaway.html#) my wings

  
And I'll learn how to fly

  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

  
I gotta take a risk

  
Take a chance

  
Make a change

  
And breakaway

  
Out of the darkness and into the sun

  
But I won't forget the place I come from

  
I gotta take a risk

  
Take a chance

  
Make a change

  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

 

 

Stiles finished the song and everyone clapped and whistled however the shock on Lydia's face alone was enough to make Stiles nearly wet himself in laughter.

 

"Oh My God Stiles do you remember the song you and Seth used to sing to each other you have to sing it" Leah tells him and  basically shoves Seth on stage with Stiles.

 

"Before we sing this ridiculous song I just want to say we were thirteen when we where in the high school musical phase of our lives and that should explain everything" Stiles and Seth look at each other and laugh the DJ all ready knows the song because this is Seth's and Stiles signature song.

 

 

Stiles: 

 

  
We're soarin, flyin

  
There's not a star in heaven 

 

  
That we can't reach

  
  
Seth:

  
If we're trying 

 

  
So we're breaking free 

  
  
Stiles:

  
You know the world can see us 

 

  
In a way that's different than who we are 

  
  
Seth:

  
Creating space between us

 

  
Til we're separate hearts

  
  
Both:

  
But your faith it gives me strength

 

  
Strength to believe

  
  
  
Stiles:

  
We're breakin free

  
Seth: 

  
We're soarin

  
Stiles: 

  
Flyin

   
Both: 

 

  
There's not a star in heaven 

  
That we can't reach 

 

  
Stiles: 

  
If we're trying 

 

  
Both: 

  
Yeah, we're breaking free

 

  
Stiles: 

  
Oh, we're breakin free

 

  
Seth: 

  
Ohhhh

  
Stiles: 

  
Can you feel it building

  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control

 

  
Seth: 

  
Connected by a feeling

  
Ohhh, in our very souls

 

  
Both: 

  
Rising til it lifts us up

  
So every one can see

 

  
  
  
Stiles: 

 

We're breakin free

  
Seth: 

 

We're soarin

  
Stiles: 

 

Flyin 

 

  
Both: 

  
There's not a star in heaven

  
That we can't reach 

 

  
Stiles: 

  
If we're trying 

  
Yeah we're breaking free

 

  
Seth: 

  
Ohhhh runnin

 

  
Stiles: 

  
Climbin

 

  
To get to that place 

  
Both: 

  
To be all that we can be

  
Stiles:

   
Now's the time

  
Both: 

  
So we're breaking free

  
Stiles: 

  
We're breaking free

  
Seth: 

  
Ohhh , yeah  
  
Stiles: 

  
More than hope

  
More than faith

  
Seth: 

  
This is true

  
This is fate 

  
And together

  
  
Both: 

  
We see it comin

 

  
Stiles: 

  
More than you 

  
More than me

  
  
Seth: 

  
Not a want, but a need

 

  
Both: 

 

  
Both of us breakin free

 

  
Seth: 

 

Soarin

  
Stiles: 

 

Flyin 

  
Both: 

  
There's not a star in heaven 

  
That we can't reach 

  
If we're trying 

  
Stiles: 

 

Yeah we're breaking free

  
Seth: 

  
Breaking free

  
Were runnin

  
Stiles: 

  
Ohhhh, climbin

  
Both: 

  
To get to the place 

  
To be all that we can be

  
Now's the time

  
Stiles: 

 

Now's the time

  
Seth: 

 

So we're breaking free

 

  
Stiles: 

 

Ohhh, we're breaking free

  
Seth: 

 

Ohhhh

 

 

At the end of the song Stiles and Seth somehow managed to look into each others eyes and they both ignored the hug and  leaned in towards each other Stiles quickly recovered and launched himself forward in an awkward hug.

 

Because their is noway he was having a first kiss with Seth in front of cheering people and two nosey werewolf packs.

 

"Bring on the curly fries" Stiles shouts into his mic having everyone including Seth's mother laughing like a loon because  everyone knows Stiles and his love for curly fries.

 

Even Lydia knows and she ignored him most of her life.


	12. Oh My God I'm Rich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter guys, sorry burns just thought this story was over and has run its course

The next day after showing his new friends how amazing he is at singing him and Lydia woke up at the ass crack of dawn and showered.

 

Individually obviously.

 

They were picked up by Jacob at seven and Jacob drove them the two hours into Washington DC.

The whole car drive was spent discussing loudly what car he is getting.

"I'm telling you Lydia I need to get a Jeep you know Forks is full of rough terrain so I need a car that can handle it not a sports car" Stiles said for what seems like the tenth or is it twentieth time? He lost count an hour ago.

"And I am telling you if your going to be a CEO then you need to have style Stiles, that means cars clothes gadgets I am buying you a whole new wardrobe and I am throwing all the plaid that you own in the garbage"

"Okay first I am buying my wardrobe out of my money so you're not buying my wardrobe you are merely my fashion guru and second, Don't hate on the plaid" Stiles says because he knows she is right to be a CEO you have to look the part.

"Whatever if you wanna be technical it's your uncles money and you know I am right Stiles I always am"

"Ladies ding, ding, ding back to your corners we are here get out my car before I cry" Jacob said and Started laughing when Stiles threw the door open and scurried out.

First stop was department stores.

Lydia insisted on new gadgets like Ipad's newest Iphone and a very expensive Rolex he bought his dad one too.

He also bought spy stuff because he is a little kid inside.

Next stop was clothes Lydia spent over $10,000 dollars of his money on clothes and suits he even had a back pac that cost $300 on it's own.

 

He never understood the term shop till you drop because he has never had the opportunity thank god Jacob came and is much stronger than him because he couldn't have carried all his clothes back to the car.

After a lunch and coffee plenty of coffee, for Stiles and Jacob while Lydia just drunk iced tea they went in search for a car.

Stiles fell in love with a jeep he saw and Lydia showed him a sports car that he also fell in love with.

He never thought in a million years he could buy a Lexus if he wanted,

He didn't know which to choose that's where Lydia stepped in.

"Why don't you get the both of them, that way when your not using one me or the twins can use the other especially with all the rain here they can't be on their bikes all the time" She said.

And it made so much sense that she listened to her and bought the jeep and Lexus they where being delivered later on in the week.

By the time Stiles got back he ignored everyone and walked to his room.

Face planted on the bed and fell asleep as soon as his face hit the pillow.

However he was happy because he bought cars and gifts for his pack and he might not be an alpha but he is supporting his pack and providing for them.

       

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are the cars Stiles bought just fyi 
> 
> Thank everyone for reading I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> I know it ended suddenly but I didn't really think I could write more

**Author's Note:**

> what did you guy's think?????? Let me know in the comments


End file.
